dc_microheroesfandomcom-20200215-history
A
Abel.gif|Abel abigailarcane_thumb6_thumb.gif|Abigail Arcane abnegazer_thumb_thumb.gif|REAL NAME: Abnegazar AFFILIATION: Demons Three FIRST APPEARANCE: Justice League of America #10 (March 1962) abrakadabra01.gif|REAL NAME: Abra Kadabra FIRST APPEARANCE: Flash #128 ( May 1962) Absorbancy Boy.gif|Absorbancy Boy access2wr_thumb_thumb.gif|'Access' REAL NAME: Axel Asher FIRST APPEARANCE: DC vs Marvel #1 accomplished.gif|'Accomplished Perfect Physician' REAL NAME: Yao Fei AFFILIATION: Great Ten FIRST APPEARANCE: 52 #6 Ace a (Royal Flush Gang).gif|'Ace I' REAL NAME: Amos Fortune FIRST APPEARANCE: Justice League of America #6 (Sept, 1961) Ace.gif|Ace II REAL NAME: Derek Reston (Android) AFFILIATION: Royal Flush Gang FIRST APPEARANCE: Justice League of America #203 (June, 1982) Ace.gif|Ace III REAL NAME`: Ernest Clay AFFILIATION: Royal Flush Gang II FIRST APPEARANCE: New Titans #68 (July,1990) Ace_RFG_CA.gif acethebathoundi_thumb.gif|Ace the bat hound REAL NAME: Ace AFFILIATION: Batman family FIRST APPERANCE: Batman #92 (June,1955) Ace_Archer_of_Japan-Elph-2.gif|Ace Archer of Japan REAL NAME: ace-cotu01-kirby2-urban.gif|Ace Morgan Acheron_shadowpact.gif|Acheron achilles-zan.gif|Achilles REAL NAME: Achilles AFFILIATION: Lords of Magic, Olympian Gods, Marvel Family acrata.gif|Acrata REAL NAME: Andrea Rojas RELATIVE Bernando Rojas FIRST APPEARANCE: Superman annual #12 Acrobat-JE-Elph.gif|Acro-Bat Adam_CA.gif AdamIgorovichCJE_thumb.gif|Adam Igorovich OCCUPATION: Evil scientist FIRST APPEARANCE: More Fun Comics #71 Adam_Strange_CA.gif|Adam Strange Adara_TD.gif adeline_kane_wilsob-tristao_thumb_thumb.gif|Adeline Kane Wilson RELATIVES: Slade Wilson Deathstroke (Ex-husband) Grant Wilson Ravager (Son, deceased) Joe Wilson Jericho (Son) FIRST APPEARANCE: New Teen Titans #34 (August 1983) AdmDukoCJE_thumb_thumb.gif|Admiral Duko AdvanceMananiElph_thumb_thumb.gif|Advance Man REAL NAME: Unrevealed FIRST APPEARANCE: JLA Secret Files #3 aegeus_ath221.gif|Aegeus hero001-01-jerryfeldon-afterburner.gif|Afterburner AganthaBB55Elph_thumb_thumb.gif|Agantha Agent__Doom_Patrol_49_BB.gif|Agent ! REAL NAME: Malcom AFFILIATION: Brotherhood of Dada FIRST APPEARANCE VOL 2 #49 (Nov, 1991) agent_chase_rar.gif|Agent Chase REAL NAME: Cameron Chase RELATIVES: Walter Chase (Acro-Bat) FIRST APPERANCE: Batman #550 (Jan 1998) Agent_Flashling-Elph.gif|Agent Flashling REAL NAME: Unrevealed AFFILIATION: Future Flash FIRST APPEARANCE: Flash #148 Agent_Liberty_CA.gif|Agent Liberty I REAL NAME: Benjamin Lockwood AFFILIATION: Justice League, C.I.A FIRST APPEARANCE: Superman vol 2 #60 (Oct, 1991) FINAL APPERANCE: Action Comics #873 (March,2009) AgentOrange.gif|Agent Orange : REAL NAME: Unrevealed FIRST APPEARANCE: Batman and the Outsiders larfleeze.gif|Agent Orange REAL NAME: Larfleeze AFFILIATION: Orange Lantern Corps, New Guardians FIRST APPEARANCE: DC Universe #0 ( June, 2008) ahk_ton_rar.gif|Ahk-Ton REAL NAME: Ahk-Ton FIRST APPEARANCE: Batman and the Outsiders #18 Ahwehota_thumb_thumb.gif|Ahwehota REAL NAME: Max Crendall ALIAS: Max Mercury RELATIVE: Helene Clairborne (Daughter) AFFILIATION: Flash Family, All-Star Squadron, Freedom Fighters FIRST APPEARANCE: National Comics #5 (Nov, 1940) Air_Wave_TD.gif|Air wave I REAL NAME: Larry Jordan RELATIVE: Helen Jordan Air Wave II (Wife) Harold "Hal" Jordan Air Wave III (Son) AFFILIATION: All-Star Squadron FIRST APPEARANCE: Detective Comics #60 (Feb, 1942) airwaveiianlaroza1rr.gif|Air Wave II REAL NAME: Helen Jordan RELATIVE: Larry Jordan Air Wave I (Husband) Harold "Hal" Jordan Air Wave III ( Son) FIRST APPEARANCE: DC Comics Presents #40 (Dec, 1981) airwaveiii2anlaroza5cp.gif|Air Wave III REAL NAME: Harold "Hal" Jordan RELATIVE: Larry Jordan Air Wave I (Father) Helen Jordan Air Wave II (Mother) ALIAS: Maser AFFILIATION: Captains of Industry, Justice Society of America Reserves FIRS APPEARANCE:Green Lantern vol 2 #100 (Jan 1978) Aknet_All_Star_Squadron_10_BB_thumb_.gif|Akhet the star smasher FIRST APPEARANCE: All-Star Squadron #10 (June, 1982) Alaktor_Adv314_rr_thumb_thumb.gif|Alaktor AFFILIATION: Legion of Super-Heroes try out FIRST APPEARANCE: Adventure Comics #314 ( Nov, 1963) Alanna_Mystery_In_Space_66_BB_thumb_.gif|Alanna Strange REAL NAME: Alanna Strange RELATIVE: Adam Strange (Husband) Aleea Strange (Daugther) Sardath (Father) FIRST APPEARANCE: Showcase #17 (Dec,1958) Alchemist_thumb_thumb.gif|Alchemist REAL NAME: Curtis Engstrom FIRST APPEARANCE: Flash vol 2 #71 (Dec, 1992) Aleea_Strange-KC-Elph.gif|Aleea Strange Alex_Luthor-td.gif|Alex Luthor REAL NAME: Alexander Luthor Jr RELATIVE: Alex Luthor Sr (Father) Lois Lane (Mother) Earth 3 pre-crisis FIRST APPEARANCE: Crisis in infinite of Earths #1 FINAL APPEARANCE: Inifinte Crisis #7 Lex-Luthor_Earth_3-Elph.gif|Alexander Luthor|link=Lex Luthor (Earth-Three) alexander_montez_JSA_felipe_thumb_th.gif|Alexander Montez ALIAS: Eclipso RELATIVE: Yolanda Montez Wildcat II (cousin) deceased AFFILIATION: Associate of the Justice Society of America, Black Reign group FIRST APPEARANCE: JSA #26 (Sept, 2001) FINAL APPEARANCE: JSA #58 (April, 2004) alfred_thumb_thumb.gif|Alfred REAL NAME: Alfred Pennyworth RELATIVE: Jarvis Pennyworth (Father) deceased, Julia Remarque (Daughter) Bruce Wayne (Legal ward) FIRST APPEARANCE: Batman #16 (April, 1943) Alias_the_Blur_DP_52_BB1_thumb_thumb.gif|Alias the Blur REAL NAME: None AFFILIATION:Brotherhood of Dada FIRST APPEARANCE: Doom Patrol vol 2 #49 (Nov, 1991) Alias-the-spider.gif|Alias the Spider REAL NAME: Tom Ludlow Hallaway RELATIVE: Lucas Ludlow-Dalt Spider (Son) Deceased, Thomas Ludlow-Dalt I, Spyder (Son) AFFILIATION: Freedom Fighters, Seven Soldiers of Victory, All-Star Squadron FIRST APPEARANCE: Crack Comics #1 (May, 1940( FINAL APPERANCE: Shade #3 (June, 1997) Alisandr_GL80pagegiant_RT.gif alkyone-zan.gif|Alkyone REAL NAME:Alkyone AFFILIATION: Amazons of Themyscira FIRST APPEARANCE: Wonder Woman #14 allamericanboy-zan.gif|All American Kid REAL NAME: Jeremy Karne ALIAS: Karnevil, Kid Karnevil AFFILIATION: Fourth Reich, Pentacle FIRST APPEARANCE: Shadowcat #1 (July,2006) alloy-kc.gif AlluraSupergirls_mother2Elph_thumb_t.gif|Allura (pre-crisis) REAL NAME: Allura In-Ze ALIAS: Alura alternate spelling RELATIVE: Zor-El (Husband) deceased, Kara, Supergirl (Daughter), Jor-El (Brother in law) Deceased, Kal-El, Superman (Nephew) FIRST APPEARANCE: Action comics #252 allure_zan_.gif|Allure REAL NAME: Damara Sinclair AFFILIATION: Relative Heroes FIRST APPEARANCE: Relative Heroes #1 Allura-2010-Elph.GIF|Alura In-Ze REAL NAME: Alura In-Ze RELATIVE: Zor-El (Husband deceased) Kara Zor-El Supergirl (daughter) Kal-El Superman (nephew) FIRST APPEARANCE:Supergirl Vol 5 #16 (june 2007) FINAL APPEARANCE: Superman: War of the Supermen Vol 1 1 (July 2010) AlphaDC307BJC_thumb_thumb.gif|Alpha Alpha_Action367_RT_thumb_thumb.gif|Alpha AFFILIATION: Allie of Beta FIRST APPEARANCE: Action Comics vol1 #367 (Sept, 1968) AlphaCenturion.png|Alpha Centurion REAL NAME: Marcus Aelius AFFILIATION: Team Luthor FIRST APPEARANCE: Zero Hour #3 (Sept, 1994) AluminumCJE_thumb_thumb.gif|Aluminium REAL NAME: None AFFILIATION: Evil Metal Men FIRST APPEARANCE: Metal Men #3 Alstairan_race_ruled_by_Hyathis.PNG AmalakS-Elph.gif|Amalak REAL NAME: Amalak pre-crisis universe FIRST APPEARANCE: Superman vol1 #190 (Oct, 1966) Amanda_Waller_TD_thumb_thumb.gif|Amanda Waller REAL NAME: Amanda Waller ALIAS: The Wall AFFILIATION: Checkmate, Suicide Squad, Agency, Task Force X, Shadow Fighters FIRST APPEARANCE: Legends #1 ( Nov, 1986) amazing-grace.gif|Amazing Grace REAL NAME:None RELATIVE: Glorious Godfrey AFFILIATION: Darkseid's Elite FIRST APPEARANCE: Superman #3 Amazing_Man_DC_joe_thumb_thumb.gif|Amazing Man I REAL NAME: William Everett AFFILIATION: All-Star Squadron RELATIVE: William Everett Jr (Son deceased) William Everett III Amazing Man II (Grandson, deceased) Markus Clay Amazing Man III (Grandson) FIRST APPEARANCE: All-Star Squadron #23 (july, 1983) Amazing-manII.gif|Amazing Man II REAL NAME: Will Everett III RELATIVE: Will Everett Amazing Man I (Grandfather deceased), Markus Clay Amazing Man III (cousin) AFFILIATION: Justice League of America, Extreme Justice FIRST APPEARANCE: Justice League of America #86 March, 1994) FINAL APPEARANCE: Starman vol 2 #38 (jan, 1998) Amazing-man_III.gif|Amazing Man III REAL NAME: Markus Clay RELATIVE: ), William Everett Amazing Man I (grandfather, deceased), William Everett III Amazing Man II (cousin, deceased) AFFILIATION: Justice Society of America FIRST APPEARANCE: Justice Society of America #12 (2008) Amazo_BB_thumb_thumb.gif|Amazo REAL NAME: None CREATOR: Professor Ivo AFFILIATION: Secret Society of Super Vilains RELATIVE: Kid Amazo (Cyborg offspring) FIRST APPEARANCE: Brave and the Bold #30 (july, 1960) AmbushBug-1.png|Ambush Bug REAL NAME: Irwin Schwab AFFILIATION: Justice League of Anarchy, one day members of Justice League of America FIRST APPEARANCE: DC Comics Presents #52 (Dec, 1982) Amelia_Crugg_rr.gif Americommando01CrusadersDCUrban_thum.gif|Americommando REAL NAME:Raphael Van Zandt ALIAS: Silver ghost AFFILIATION: Crusaders, Secret Society of Super Vilains FIRST APPEARANCE: Freedom Fighters vol 1 #7 mramerica.gif americommando-KC.gif Amethyst.gif|Amethyst REAL NAME: Amy Winston AFFILIATION: Lord of Order FIRST APPEARANCE: Legion of Super-Heroes Vol 2 #298 (April, 1983 ) AmneePree_CA.gif amon_hakk.gif|Amon Hakk REAL NAME:Amon Hakk AFFILIATION: L.E.G.I.O.N. FIRST APPEARANCE: L.E.G.I.O.N. #30 (August, 1990) amon-sur.gif|Amon-Sur REAL NAME: Amon-Sur RELATIVE: Abin-Sur Green Lantern sector 2814 (Father deceased) AFFILIATION: Black Lantern Coprs, Sinestro Corps, Black Circle crime syndicate FIRST APPEARANCE:Green Lantern Vol 3 #162 (June 2003) FINAL APPEARANCE: Green Lantern Vol 4 #26 (Feb, 2008) a-mortal Hyperclan.gif|A-Mortal REAL NAME: Unknown AFFILIATION: Hyperclan, white martians, FIRST APPEARANCE: JLA #1 (Jan, 1997) amos fortune.gif|Amos Fortune: REAL NAME:Amos Fortune ALIAS: Ace, Ace of Cubs, Ace of spades, Pudge AFFILIATION: Royal Flush Gang, Secret Society of Super Vilains, Luck League FIRST APPEARANCE: Justice League of America #6 (Sept, 1961) amp_girl.gif|Amp Girl REAL NAME:Ming Sul AFFILIATION: Legion Academy FIRST APPEARANCE: The Legion #25 (Dec, 2003) Anagram_Doom_Patrol_v2_32_BB_thumb_t.gif|Anagram FIRST APPEARANCE: Doom Patrol vol 2 #32 Anarky.gif Anathematicians_DP_V2_39_BB_thumb_th.gif Anatole_thumb_thumb.gif|Anatole andar-pul_thumb_thumb.gif Andromeda-JR.gif|Andromeda AngeltheApe_thumb.gif AngleMan.gif|Angle Man I AngleMan2_Ath221_thumb_thumb4.gif|Angle Man II anima.gif|Anima Animal-Lad_Rat.gif|Animal Lad animal_man_02_rar.gif|Animal Man animal-vegetable-mineral man.gif Animwoman_DAILH_Adventure_Comics_482_RT.gif|Animwoman Anita_JLA_Black_Baptism_1_RT.gif|Anita Annihilator-Act355-Elph.gif|Annihilator REAL NAME: Karl Keller FIRST APPEARANCE: Action Comics #355 Obsidian age (by argors).gif|Anointed One anomaly_thumb_thumb.gif|Anomaly REAL NAME: Floyd Barstow AFFILIATION: Superman Revenge Squad FIRST APPEARANCE:Adventures of Superman #539 ( oct, 1996) AnrMuakaMatricompRobotElph_thumb_thu.gif|Anr Muaka an-ryd.gif|An-Ryd Ant_1966_thumb.gif|Ant antaeus.gif Antaeus-NO-Elph.gif|Antaeus Antennae-Boy_Rat.gif|Antennea Boy antennae-lad-Sub_rat1.gif|Antennea Lad REAL NAME: Khfeurb Chee Bez ALIAS: Antennea Boy Anthro_thumb_thumb4.gif|Anthro AntiBatmanBJC_thumb_thumb.gif|Anti-Batman REAL NAME:James Gordon FIRST APPEARANCE: World Finest # 159 ( Aug, 1966) AntiFate_thumb_thumb.gif|Anti-Fate REAL NAME: Dr. Benjamin Stoner AFFILIATION: Lords of chaos FIRST APPEARANCE: Doctor Fate #1 (July 1987) Anti_Lad_SB204_rr_thumb_thumb.gif|Anti-Lad REAL NAME:Unknown AFFILIATION: Legion of Super-Heroes try out FIRST APPEARANCE: Superboy vol 1 #204 Anti-LanternCorps.gif|Anti-Lantern Corps Anti-Man_DAILH_Adventure_Comics_482_RT.gif|Anti-Man AFFILIATION: DIALH Anti_Matter_Man_Justice_League_of_America.gif|Anti-Matter Man FIRST APPEARANCE: Justice League of America #46 ( August1966) antimonitoryt9_thumb.gif|Anti Monitor antipathy.png antisuperman_1966_ctbp.gif|Anti-Superman REAL NAME: Perry White FIRST APPEARANCE: World Finest anton-arcane.gif|Anton Arcane Anya_Savenlovich_TD.gif Apollo_Hephaestus.gif Apollo_Rat.gif apparition_rat.gif|Apparition arak_rar-hélix.gif arashi.gif|Arashi REAL NAME: Arashi Ohashi FIRST APPEARANCE: Green Lantern Plus #1 arathamite_rat.gif Archer_the_Blackhawk121-Elph.gif|Archer FIRST APPEARANCE: Blackhawk #121 Archer-the-SM13-Elph.gif|Archer FIRST APPEARANCE: Superman vol1 #13 Archer_of_Arabia-Elph-1.gif|Archer of Arabia Archer_of_the_Alps-1-Elph-1.gif|Archer of the Alps ArchonZ'Gmora_CA.gif|Archon Z'gmora arclight_thumb_thumb.gif|Arclight REAL NAME: Noah Pastenetti Ares_thumb_thumb.gif Ares_Bandet_TD.gif|Ares Bandet argent.png Argus-NO-Elph.gif argus24.gif Ariel_DAILH_Adventure_Comics_483_RT.gif Arion_CA.gif Arkillo.gif Arkkis_Chummuck_TD.gif Armageddon_Wonder_Woman_v1_231_RT2_t_thumb.gif|Armageddon armek hyperclan.gif Ar-Rone-KandorianLook-A-LikeSquad-L_thumb_thumb.gif|Ar-Rone Arrowette001_ABEL_.gif|Arrowette arrowsofalaskai_thumb_thumb.gif|Arrow of Alaska ArsefaceBJC.gif|Arseface Arsenal_chrm.png Artemis_Rat_thumb_thumb.gif|Artemis Artemis-MFD.gif Artin_thumb_thumb.gif|Artin AFFILIATION: Omega Men FIRST APPEARANCE:Omega Men #27 (June, 1985) Ar-Ual-LL93-Elph_thumb_thumb.gif|Ar-Ual arunaanlaroza3bx_thumb_thumb.gif|Aruna REAL NAME: Aruna Shende Ar-Val-Superman172-Elph_thumb_thumb.gif|Ar-Val ApacheChief.gif|Apache Chief aplynn-jeryl.gif|Aplynn Jeryl FIRST APPEARANCE: Superboy #249 ApolloC_Rat_thumb_thumb.gif|Apollo Apparition-JR.gif|Apparition aquagirl1-lisa-morel-anlaroza1at.gif|Aquagirl REAL NAME: Lisa Morel FIRST APPEARANCE: Adventure Comics #266 (NOV 1959) aquagirl2-selena-anlaroza7ph.gif|Aquagirl REAL NAME Selena FIRST APPEARANCE: World's Finest #133 (May 1963) aquagirl84anlaroza8lr.gif|Aquagirl REAL NAME: Tula AFFILIATION:Black Lantern Corps, Teen Titans FIRST APPEARANCE: Aquaman #33 (June 1967) FINAL APPEARANCE:Crisis on Infinite Earths #9 (Dec 1985) aquagirlaqm26anlaroza3pd.gif|Aquagirl REAL NAME: Lorena Marquez FIRST APPEARANCE: Aquaman vol 6 #16 (May 2004 ) Aquagirl_ABEL_.gif|Aquagirl REAL NAME: Mareena FIRST APPEARANCE: Batman Beyond AquagirlE22-KC-Elph.gif|Aquagirl FIRST APPEARANCE: Kingdome Come aqualad_tt_eric_thumb_thumb.gif|Aqualad Aquaman_TD_thumb_thumb.gif|Aquaman REAL NAME: Arthur Curry Aquaman-Darksun3.png|Aquaman REAL NAME: Arthur Joseph Curry Aquaman-1Million-Elph.gif|Aquaman 1million aquaman2999.gif|Aquaman 2999 FIRST APPEARANCE: Superman vol 2 #137 Aquaman-kc3.png|Aquaman FIRST APPEARANCE: Kingdome Come aquaman earth D.gif|Aquaman Earth D aquaman kindom come.gif Aquamaria02RAR_thumb_thumb.gif|Aquamaria REAL NAME: Maria AFFILIATION: Blood Syndicate FIRST APPEARANCE: Blood Syndicate #10 (Jan, 1987) AquaMelvinCJE_thumb_thumb.gif|Aqua-Melvin FIRST APPEARANCE: Adventure Comics #242 Aqua-QueenCJE_thumb_thumb.gif|Aqua-Queen FIRST APPEARANCE: Adventure Comics #274 Aquawoman-E11-Elph.gif|Aquawoman Earth-11 aquawoman_rar-Titans of Tomorrow.gif Ash_CA.gif ashburyarmstrong_thumb_thumb.gif|Ashbury Armstrong asmodel.gif|Asmodel Assassin.gif astounding_man.gif Astral_Mage-TheNailSeq-Elph.gif|Astral Mage AstroManRobbyReed_thumb_thumb.gif|Astro Man atlas-Olympians.png atlassn2.png|Atlas Atmos.gif atmos_rat.gif atom_rar.gif Atom001_ABEL_.gif AtomIV.png|Atom IV Atom earth 15.gif|Atom Earth 15 atom earth A.gif|Atom Earth A Atom Earth D.gif|Atom Earth D Atom-1Million-Elph.gif|Atom 1million Atom-I-Tangent-Elph.gif|Atom I (Tangent) Atom II tangent.gif|Atom II Earth Tangent atom III tangent.gif|Atom III Earth Tangent atoman25.gif atomgirlanlaroza7lq.gif|Atom Girl AtomicKnight_thumb_thumb.gif|Atomic Knight AtomicMan.gif|Atomic Man Atomic_Skull_Superman193_RT_thumb_thumb.gif|Atomic Skull Atomic_Skull_001.gif atom_master_villain_dc_thumb_thumb.gif|Atom Master atom_smasher1_ttah.gif|Atom Smasher Atom1Smasher.gif Atom-smasher-KC-Elph.gif|Atom Smasher FIRST APPEARANCE: Kingdom Come atomx_rat.gif|Atom X atrocitus.png august general in iron.png|August General in Iron AFFILIATION: Great Ten auraanlaroza6qh_thumb_thumb.gif|Aura AFFILIATION: Ravers AURON_BOF_thumb_thumb.gif|Auron AFFILIATION: Omega Men Auron-MFD.gif|Auron REAL NAME: James Harper ( Clone) Automan_BOF_thumb_thumb.png|Automan REAL NAME: Robot #32198 avia.gif aviax.gif|Aviax AFFILIATION: Wanderers Awkwardman_Ath221_thumb_thumb.gif|Awkwardman AxeClownCJE_thumb_thumb.gif Axis_Titans39_RT.gif ayna-superfriends.gif Azazel_thumb_thumb.gif Azmodus_Showcase60_RT_thumb_thumb.gif Azrael001_ABEL_.gif AzraelsFather_CA.gif azraelnew.gif|Azrael Michael Lane Azraelmicroheroes2fg_thumb_thumb.gif azruezee22.png aztek5fc_thumb_thumb.gif Azura_rr_thumb_thumb.gif